dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Kenzie Cambidge
Kenzie Cambidge is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from At Fate's End. Holding the esteemed title of Colossus among the rulings Knights of Haven, she commands the internal armies of the country and upholds the law rigorously, despite being fully and grudgingly aware of the corruption and injustice in the system she upholds. She worked hard to gain her position and so values her honour above all else, and finds whatever compromise she can within Haven's cultural values in order to help the less fortunate. Appearance Kenzie wears a fairly western set of armour; gauntlets, boots and a cuirass that are heavily stylized, and a single pauldron. Her outfit underneath her pieces of armour consists of cloth. Her hair is black and worn in a ponytail. She has two swords held in separate sheaths tied to the left side of her waist. The first and primary one is a rather simple katana named Sinister. The second is a much larger, demonic sword named Goldbrand that's made of a strange golden metal. Her first alternative outfit, Banquet Bash, is a formal teal dress. Her second alternative outfit, Knight of Lhant, is based on Asbel Lhant from Tales of Graces. Gallery File:NeA-KenzieEmblem.png|Kenzie's Emblem File:NeA-TitanAndColossus.png|Colossus vs. Titan File:NeA-Acedia&Goldbrand.jpg|Behind masks and arms, they hide their true selves. File:Kenzie-dobrye.png|Dobrye's Artwork ;Alts Battle Kenzie Cambidge Golden Guardian – Nothing stays gold. ---- As the Golden Guardian, Kenzie aggressively fights using the style of Iaido, which means she attacks by drawing her sword from its sheath to attack and re-sheathing it straight afterwards. Her HP Attacks are stances performed with Goldbrand, which drain her own health when performed. Her attack, speed, and health are high, and her defense and magic are low. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Kenzie's EX Mode is Contract of Gold. Kenzie's sword Goldbrand begins to glow, and golden veins spread down her arms. She gains the abilities "Regen" and "Critical Boost", "Safe Haven" which makes Kenzie immune to low and medium-priority projectiles and reflects them on contact, and "Price of Power" which removes the health cost requirement of Gold Stance in exchange for slightly depleting the EX Gauge instead. While in EX Mode, Kenzie gains Time is Gold, which is performed by pressing R when entering Gold Stance, teleporting her in front of the opponent in exchange for slightly lowering the EX Gauge. Kenzie's EX Burst is Tragedy + Time. Kenzie slashes the screen for the EX Burst transition before slashing again with Goldbrand to shatter that background too, leaving both herself and the opponent within Verthandi's realm, the Infinite Clock. Kenzie then kicks the opponent towards a large golden gear before performing three teleporting slashes that knock them toward another gear, which is repeated two more times. At each gear, the player must hold the directional button opposite to the direction it is spinning to make it stop spinning completely within a short window of time. On a perfect EX Burst where all three gears are stopped, Kenzie shifts past the opponent onto another gear with her back toward them before partly sheathing Goldbrand. The three gears start spinning again, triggering a storm of golden lines to barrage the opponent from all directions, which Kenzie ends by fully sheathing her sword and causing the gears to explode in golden flames. On a failed EX Burst, Kenzie instead slashes the three gears, displacing them and causing them all to crash into the opponent, crushing them. Equipment Kenzie can equip the following: Swords, Daggers, Katana, Bangles, Gauntlets, Hats, Helms, Clothes, Light Armor, and Chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Gold (Instrumental) *''World Map Theme: *''Battle Theme: Die (Instrumental) *''Ending Theme: Tragedy + Time Rival Battle *''Vs Cinis/0/Nex/Jarek/Avilis/Sam/Loeve/Kenzie/Iocus/May/Skye/Azazel: Die Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Category:Characters Category:At Fate's End characters